Chrono Legacy
by StardragonElementalist
Summary: Takes place after the main events in Suikoden. Two siblings who brought their friends to another world. Reason,an old man that they met in the old ruins in their world told them that his possessions were stolen from him by an organization known as the Destiny ey helped him but are they doing the right thing?
1. Prologue of Prologues

There is a place where different kinds of worlds exist.

Each world is different in their own way, some having very few similarities. Everything was at peace until a mysterious organization appeared and preaches a fatalist philosophy where one's future is predetermined. This organization is known as the One True Way.

Many followed the One True Way believing their philosophies and some rebelled against them. A war ensued between the One True Way and the ones who rebelled. Then a new organization rose, rebelling against the One True Way. They are known as the Destiny Company.

This company believes that everything the One True Way believes isn't right and tries to stop them. The Destiny Company had the ability known as the 'Mark of the Stars'. They gained this ability through the False Chronicles they gathered. They got these chronicles because of the world's chronicle fusions from other worlds.

The One True Way caused these fusions using their world's True Chronicle, the chronicle that made them know what will happen. For the One True Way's plan to be complete, they need to bring the One King into the world.

But in the end, the Destiny Company defeated the One King and the One True Way and everything turned back to normal.

But from the aftermath of the war, something else occurred in another world different from the worlds in the Infinity.


	2. Character List of Characters

**Note: None of these characters are human, but they have something that made them outcasts of their own kinds. Their world has no humans. This world has only creatures of myth and magic, but some look human. (A/N: But I won't reveal what they really are, only their powers, until further in the book.)**

* * *

><p>Legacy Stone - A 15-year old girl who loves adventure and making friends. She hates people who hurt her friends and will do anything to protect them.<p>

She is rather careless most of the time and does reckless things. She can do acrobatics and stunts.

She and her brother, Chronos, argue sometimes over their opinions on something.

She is the guardian of the Shining Legacy.

Legacy has light brown hair tied in two braids with two green ribbons on each braid and blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a white shirt, brown vest, green shorts and black and red combat boots. A red handkerchief is tied around her right arm. Around her neck is a gold locket.

* * *

><p>Chronos Stone – A 17-year old boy who thinks before he acts. Unlike his sister, Legacy, he does things properly and scolds his sister for being careless. He acts like this because their parents aren't home most of the time and he acts more like an adult.<p>

He is usually the sane one in their group of friends and likes to help them in their problems. He leads the group on finding the chronicles and guides them on what to do. He has the ability to see the future and the past.

Chronos has violet hair and golden eyes. His outfit consists of a black blazer with a violet shirt underneath, black pants and brown boots. A dark blue bandanna is tied around his forehead and he wears black-rimmed glasses.

Cerulean Rivette – A 14-year old girl who is silent and has a strange way of communication. It was known by her best friend, Regalia, that she was mute.

Her way of communicating is strange but only her friends in the group can understand her (e.g. the way she greets people was to slap them with a fish). Most people view her as strange and anti-social when she is actually is shy and kind.

She is the guardian of the Cerulean Flux.

Cerulean has waist-length, orange hair and green eyes. She wears a white dress with a blue stripe at the bottom, a green cardigan and silver sandals. She brings a brown satchel with her every time and wears a light brown sunhat.

* * *

><p>Noble Clockwork – A 17-year old boy who believes he is better than everyone and only listens to Chronos and Legacy. Because of his arrogance, most people tend to stay away from him.<p>

He is also very competitive which is another reason why people don't like him. Some thinks that he cheats at games when he actually follows the rules and accepts his defeat.

He is the guardian of the Noble Steel.

Noble has long, gray hair and yellow eyes. He wears a blue green sweatshirt with a white undershirt underneath it, violet trousers and black combat boots. He has metal wristbands on both his wrists and a black belt. There are also several ear piercings on both his ears.

* * *

><p>Travels Clockwork – A 16-year old boy who travels to different countries but never stays in the same place. He's Noble's cousin but doesn't see him very often because he and his parents go to another place after a week.<p>

He is intelligent and collects unique items from his travels. He either keeps them or gives them to his friends. He is usually calm and collected unlike his cousin which makes him and Chronos close friends since they have a relative whose the complete opposite of them.

He is the guardian of the Endless Travels.

Travels has neck-length, silver hair and viridian eyes. His outfit consists of a gray shirt, brown pants and green shoes. He wears a black beret and wears a utility belt around his waist.

* * *

><p>Regalia Flame – A 15-year old girl who is a gifted dancer and musician. She is beautiful and popular which made her have lots of admirers. Unknown to most people, she is very hot-tempered when angered. She doesn't like it when people underestimate her.<p>

She can understand people through other ways of communication which makes Cerulean her best friend. She's a cousin with Ancient and half-cousin of Amber.

She is the guardian of the Fierce Regalia.

Regalia has shoulder-length, curly red hair and orange eyes. Her outfit consists of a gold tank top, a short purple cape, red skirt, black leggings and gold sandals. She also wears a ruby necklace and a pair of topaz earrings.

* * *

><p>Ancient Wisdom – A 16-year old boy who has photographic memory and is known as a genius. He can also be very wise and can be the most mature one of the group. He tends to be the peacekeeper since he is the one who usually stop the fights.<p>

He is close friends with Travels and Tatau since the three of them are the smartest ones in the group. His cousin is Regalia and half-brother of Amber.

He is the guardian of the Ancient Covenant.

Ancient has short, blonde hair and green eyes. He wears a blue shirt, brown vest, white pants and blue shoes. He wears a yellow armband on his left arm and wears brown, fingerless gloves.

* * *

><p>Amber Bright – A 14-year old girl who is cheerful and friendly. She is also kind and helpful to others even though they are strangers.<p>

Most people tend to be afraid of her because she has a split personality. Her split personality is the complete opposite of her. That personality is mean, ruthless and tends to be very violent. Her split personality can only be activated when someone says "bound".

She's the half-sister of Ancient.

She is the guardian of the Boundless Amber.

Amber has blonde hair tied in a crown braid and amber eyes. She wears an orange blouse, light blue skirt, white long socks and black flats. She wears a red ribbon around her neck.

* * *

><p>Twin Sylph – A 15-year old girl who is very optimistic and likes to play the made-up games her brother, Blade, and her made. She hates it when people make fun of her name and questions her parents to why she was named 'Twin'.<p>

Blade and her loves to trick and prank others which made them hated by people who can't take a joke. They usually get their stuff from Resonant which made the three of them close friends.

She is the twin guardian of the Twin Blades.

Twin has black hair tied in pigtails and has hetero blue and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a violet blouse, sky blue jacket, black skirt and white boots. She also wears a brown sash with various badges and pins.

* * *

><p>Blade Sylph – A 15-year old boy who is very optimistic and likes to eat pastries. He is very skilled at sword fights and likes to dramatize stuff with his sister. He is usually the one who plans the pranks and his sister lists the items needed.<p>

He invites Resonant to join them in the prank but he refuses. He dubs the ones who they pranked OWCTJ (Ones Who Can't Take a Joke).

He is the twin guardian of the Twin Blades.

Blade has short, black hair and has hetero blue and green eyes. His outfit consists of a blue shirt, white vest, black shorts and brown boots. He also wears a chain belt and a badge that has a picture of Twin and himself.

* * *

><p>Roar Beast – An 18-year old boy who is wild and can be very childish. Most usually think he is the youngest when he is actually the eldest in the group. He does lots of stunts and takes on anything. He isn't that smart and acts like a wild animal. Because of that, he usually hangs out with real animals and understands most of them.<p>

He and Legacy are best friends since both like to do stunts and adventures.

He is the guardian of the Furious Roar.

Roar has short, brown hair with red highlights and brown eyes. He wears a white undershirt, brown shorts and is barefooted most of the time. He has a green jacket tied around his waist and has a red handkerchief tied on his left arm and a blue handkerchief tied around his right.

* * *

><p>Tatau Scripture – A 16-year old boy whose a fast learner and respects others beliefs. He is also forgetful and forgets what he learns after a month.<p>

He is close friends with Ancient and Travels but he and Travels weren't that close since he keeps moving. He has the habit of accidentally telling one's deepest secret when pressured which made lots of people lose trust in him.

He is the guardian of the Tatau Council.

Tatau has short, dark blue hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a black shirt, blue green coat, khaki trousers and black slippers. He has brown goggles on his head.

* * *

><p>Resonant Ghoul – A 17-year old boy who is emo and likes to scare people. He heard what most people called them and hated it. They were called the 'Accursed Misfits'.<p>

He scares people away because of his scary appearance and dark aura. He is the most mysterious one of the group since he doesn't talk much.

He is the guardian of the Resonant Horror.

Resonant has neck-length, dark blue-violet hair that covers his eyes. He wears a dark red shirt, violet pants, black leather jacket and black boots. There is a chain hanging from his pocket and a silver cross necklace.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a spoiler chapter for my OCs.<strong>

**~StardragonElementalist**


	3. The Lost City of Ruins

**I DO NOT OWN SUIKODEN TIERKREIS**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Where are we, Legacy?" Chronos asked his younger sibling.<p>

The misfits came to a place shrouded in mist. Legacy and Roar brought them here, whether they liked it or not. A few minutes of walking, everyone saw where they were. There were structures that have crumbled and plants surrounding most of the area.

"It's still misty though…" Resonant mumbled, loud enough for Chronos to hear. He faced the twin pranksters, "Twin. Blade, Could you guys clear the mist?" The twins saluted, "Yes sir!" they snickered, spread their wings and flew into the sky.

Once in the sky, they flapped their wings. This caused the mist to be blown away and made everything clearer. Regalia gasped, "Wait. Are we at-" "Yep!" Legacy cheered, "Welcome to the Lost City of Ruins."

Everyone was awestruck as they gazed at the tallest structure. It was a crumbled temple which was the only one standing. "Ancient." Tatau called. "The Lost City of Ruins was known as the City of Infinity. It was a secret civilization that no one has found since its collapse." Ancient explained.

"How did you guys find this place?" Amber asked. "Roar found it." Legacy replied, grinning. "I felt as if I was drawn to it or something." Roar told them.

Cerulean poked Regalia. She nodded and asked, "Cerulean asked if it's safe to go in there?" "We're positive." Legacy stated. Chronos looked skeptical, "Usually I would disagree, but since no one knows what's in there, I say we should go for it." Legacy gasped and used the vines from nearby plants that wrapped around her brother. Moving the plants, she brought him face to face with her, "Who are you and have you done to my brother?!"

Chronos glared at her and glowed violet. The vines wrapped around him started to unravel and set him back on the ground. "Just because I agree with you, doesn't mean it's the end of the world." He paused, "I'm leading this though."

"Fine. Fine. As long as we get to explore the whole place." She remarked. He sighed and faced the others. "Okay. This place is unknown to us and we don't know whether we're the only ones here."

He faced Twin and Blade, "I need the two of you scout the skies to see anything out of the ordinary and give us the signal if there is. But if you guys see anything that peaks your interest, only one of you should go get it. At least one of you has to stay in the sky as look-out." The twins grinned and high-fived.

Once they took off to the skies, Chronos turned to Tatau and Ancient, "I need the two of you to search north. If there's anything out of the ordinary, leave or fight it off." Next was Regalia and Cerulean, "The two of you go to the west and same thing applies to you."

Then he turned Noble and Travels, "You two will head south and Noble, don't do anything reckless." Noble grumbled at that comment. And then he went towards Resonant and Amber, who were at the back. "You two will head east. Amber, don't go crazy." "Don't fret. It'll only happen if someone says-" Resonant covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her to the eastern part of the fallen city.

Finally, he faced Legacy and Roar, "The three of us will head into the temple." He looked at Roar, "Attack anything that seems to be a threat." Roar saluted and transformed into a large wolf. Legacy and Chronos got on him and went inside the temple.

It was strange inside the temple. It didn't seem to suffer that much damage. There were cracks and fallen debris but that was just it. They found various items that fit inside Legacy's magic bag.

Chronos whistled. Roar stopped and the two passengers got off. "What is it?" Legacy whispered. He shushed her and the violet gem on his forehead started to glow.

****In Chronos' mind****

He saw the path ahead and saw a bright light. He saw a large, damaged room ahead that had two twisted trees, forming an archway. Beside the archway was an old man.

"We're not alone." He said, after seeing his vision. "Is it dangerous?" Legacy asked. "It's an old man." Chronos remarked. He looked at Roar, still in wolf form, in the eye. "Take us to the chamber ahead." he commanded.

Roar nodded and took off, with the two back on board. He ran through the hallways, dodging anything that blocked his way. Finally, they came to a stop in front of a tall doorway. Once there, Roar stopped behind a fallen rock. Chronos and Legacy got off and Roar reverted back into his human form.

Chronos made a hand signal to Legacy. She nodded and raised her head above the rock. She looked around to see nothing suspicious and gave a 'thumbs up' to her brother. Next, he pointed to Roar then the door. Roar nodded and ran towards the front of the door.

He looked back at the silblings, waiting for the signal. Chronos nodded. Roar transformed into a large cat-like creature and burst through the door, while letting out a roar. (A/N: I just rhymed door and Roar twice. XD)

Legacy and Chronos charged in after him. Inside they saw what the room looked exactly like what Chronos saw. But this time, Roar pinned down the old man seen in his vision.

"Isn't that a bit harsh, Chronos?" Legacy questioned. Chronos glared at the old man, "We're not taking any chances." Roar growled at the old man beneath him. The man had long gray hair and beard. He wore a light blue robe that had been covered in dirt. His expression looked scared.

Legacy sighed, "Okay." she looked at the old man, "Who are you and why are you here?" "I am Far Veld. I am not a threat to you." he answered. Chronos stopped glaring but narrowed his eyes, "How would we know that?"

"I am but a humble old man. I have no weapons on my person. And if I did, your friend here could have been injured earlier and wouldn't be on me at this moment." he explained. "He has a point." Legacy commented.

Chronos snapped his fingers. Roar got off of the Far Veld and sat beside his two companions. As he sat down, he changed back. "Thank you." Far Veld stated. But then a sword was raised to his throat. It was Legacy. "He didn't say that we would let you go." Roar was surprised and Chronos got mad. "What the heck, Legacy!" he shouted.

"You told us who you are but didn't say why you were here." she stated. "Now tell us!"

Far Veld sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do the stuff that can make the story better. Which can also give me a meaning in life. :)<strong>

**~StardragonElementalist**


	4. The Infinity

Chronos and Legacy sat on fallen rocks. Chronos sent Roar away to go tell the others. Across from them, Far Veld was standing with his cane. "So why are you here?" Legacy asked.

He sighed, "This is where I live now." "Are you saying you are the last citizen of this city?!" she questioned. Far Veld shook his head, "No. I meant that I live here now since _they_ came and destroyed my home."

"Wait a second." Chronos started, "This place was off limits to anyone. How did you even get here?" "If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me." Far Veld replied. Legacy scoffed, "Dude. There are so many things here that are unbelievable."

Chronos nodded. "Very well." Far Veld said, "I come from another world." Then he started walking around, looking at his surroundings. "These ruins were part of the world I came from until the chronicles I was studying were taken from me."

Legacy cocked her head, "Chronicles?" He nodded, "I was studying them to find out their purpose in the world. Then I found out. Each chronicle, when activated, could create a fusion between worlds. They can remove a part of a world and replace it with a new one from another."

"How many worlds are there?" Chronos asked. "There are infinite worlds. That's why everyone called it the Infinity." "Wait!" Legacy exclaimed, "If the ruins were from your world, how come this place was a part of our history?" "Once a fusion takes place, the history of both worlds would change." Far Veld explained.

Silence ensued between them. Chronos and Legacy were taking in all the information. "Who took your chronicles?" Legacy asked. Far Veld sighed in despair, "A group in my world took them. I don't remember what their group was called exactly, but they have 108 members."

Legacy was deep in thought. Far Veld looked at them, "I beg of you. Please help me get the chronicles back. In the wrong hands, they could fuse the worlds and change reality." He stated. Chronos looked unsure, "I don't know…"

But then Legacy yelled out, "We'll do it!" Chronos was shocked, "What?!" he exclaimed, "Legacy! You know we can't do that!" She faced her brother, "But he really needs our help! And I want to prove to everyone that we aren't accursed misfits!"

Chronos was silent. Far Veld was watching them but did nothing to interrupt them. Legacy was breathing in and out because of her speech. Finally, Chronos sighed, "Then let's put it to a vote." Legacy was confused.

"Who wants to go to another world and get those chronicles back? Say I!" Before Legacy could question his actions, she heard some people yell out. "I!" She turned around to see the rest of their friends. Some of them had either their hands or fists raised.

Noble leaned back against the wall, "So when are we going to the '_other' _world?" he asked. Far Veld stood in front of the archway, "How about now?" he said and walked through the archway disappearing.

The others looked at one another and one by one, they walked through the archway. Before Tatau could walk through, he looked back at Chronos. Chronos was going to be the last to go through the archway. "So you have a plan already?" he asked. Chronos shrugged, "Part of it."


End file.
